Bakura Todd: The Demon Duelist of Domino
by xoyamiforeverxo
Summary: This is based off of Sweeney Todd.I came up with the idea when I was watching it. It's rated M because of beheading,Swearing and violence. the shipping's are YBxM,YxK,YxYY. These one's are only mild: YMxB , YMxYB.
1. Chapter 1It Begains

Bakura Todd; The Demon Duelist Of Domino

Hey Guys I got this idea the other day when I watched Sweeney Todd.I thought that Bakura and Sweeney had a lot in common so this was you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, Anything Made by Tim Burton or The Yugioh Characters.

* * *

Chapter 1-The beginning

One night many years ago,A boat was sailing into Domino had come into Domino from Europe, A young man walked up from the bottom deck onto the top looked around and grinned as he beheld Domino in his started to sing " I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, From the Eiffel tower, to the desserts of Egypt

But there's no place like Domino!

A man stepped out from the shadows of the ship's mast and growled "No, there's no place like Domino."

Yami looked at him and asked "Mr. Todd?"

Bakura kept on singing "You are young. Life has been kind to will learn. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of Domino. At the top of the hole sit the privileged few Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo turning beauty to filth and greed...I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Egypt but there's no place like Domino!

Yami looked at Bakura bewildered "Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?"

Bakura looked over at Yami and said "I beg your indulgence, Yami. My mind is far from easy. In these once-familiar streets...I feel shadows, everywhere." He started to sing again, sorrowfully this time "There was a barber and his boyfriend and he was beautiful...a foolish barber and his was his reason and his life...and he was beautiful, and he was smart,And he was was another man who saw that he was beautiful...A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate! Then there was nothing but to wait! And he would fall! So soft ! So young! So lost and oh so beautiful!"

Yami stared at Bakura and asked "And the Man, Sir? Did he succumb?"

Bakura shook his head "Oh, that was many years ago.I doubt if anyone would know..."

The ship docked in the harbor and Bakura walked off the deck onto the hurried to catch up with him.

Bakura stopped walking, turned and said "I'd like to thank you Yami. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

Yami nodded as he thought back to when they had found Bakura,He was on a small boat that was slowly sinking the ship all aflame. Bakura had been hanging onto the fallen mast. Yami had found him when on look out. The crew had rescued him and he was grateful for it. But Bakura had barely talked at all for the rest of the vogue. Yami hated to admit it but Mr. Todd had grown on him. It was the same thing for Bakura.

Yami looked at Bakura and asked "Will I see you again?"

Bakura looked down the streets of Domino and told Yami the directions. "You might find me if you like; around where the Kame game shop is, I wouldn't wonder around."

Yami nodded and went to shake his hand "Until then, my friend."

Bakura turned and didn't shake Yami's hand he walked in the direction of the Kame game shop all the while muttering "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit! And the vermin of the world inhabit it..."

Bakura walked down the path to an old burger shop on the game shop could barley make out the sign. It read: 'Marik's old fashioned Burgers since 1992.'

Bakura walked into the shop. It was dusty inside and across the room was a guy with crazy hair sticking up in different directions.

The man looked up and gasped "A customer!."

Bakura went to back out of the door but the Man stopped him "Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a -- Fright, I thought you was a ghost!

Half a minute, and I'll sit you down, sit! All I really meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!."

He pushed Bakura into an old booth and brought out a note pad. He asked "Did you come here for a Burger, sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague--"

He grumbled as a bug crawled across the dusty floor "Ugh! What is that?" and he stomped on it with disgust. He continued on " But you think we had the plague! From the way that people, keep avoiding--

He broke in again as a bug made a beeline for Bakura's burger "No you don't! Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale!.

The man handed Bakura a burnt burger on an old bun he said "There you are, sir, would you like a glass of ginger ale?"

Bakura nodded furiously as he took in the burnt burger. The man chuckled and said "Mind you, I can't hardly blame These are probably the worst burgers in Domino!

I know why nobody cares to take them,I should know, I make them,But good? No! The worst burgers in Domino,Goodness even that's polite! The worst burgers in Domino,If you doubt it, take a bite!"

Bakura picked up the Burger and took a big bite out of grimaced as the taste entered his mouth. It was like old socks dipped in oil with a touch of rat guts. He waited until the man turned around to spit it out.

The man looked at Bakura's face and chuckled "Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but a bun!"

He handed Bakura a glass of ginger ale and said"Here, drink this, you'll need it! The worst pies in Domino..."

The man grinned laughing as he said " Ms. Valentine has a Burger shop! Does her business but I notice something all of her neighbors' cats have disappeared!Have to hand it to her --What I call, "enterprise"! Poppin' kitties into burgers! Wouldn't do that in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick...! No denying times is hard, sir, Even harder than the worst Burgers in Domino! Only lard and nothing more --Is that just revolting, All greasy and gritty?It looks like it's molting,And tastes like...Well, pity A Man alone,With limited wind,And the worst Burgers in Domino! Ah, sir, times is hard."

The man looked over at Bakura drinking the ale like his life depended on it."It'll take more than that to get the taste out of your mouth. Come with me I'll give you something that will." The man lead Bakura into the next room and handed him a beer."My name Is Marik by the way."He said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded and drank his beer. After awhile of silence Bakura looked at Marik and asked "You got a room over the shop, don't you? The time is so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

Marik looked at the ground "People think its haunted."

Bakura tilted his head "...Haunted?"

Marik nodded and muttered "Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice..."

Bakura said "can you tell me what happened?"

Marik nodded "OK if you wish to know, There was a barber and his Boyfriend And he was beautiful.A proper artist with a transported him for life And he was beautiful...They say his name was The thief king."

Bakura looked at Marik "...What was his crime?'

Marik said with a strange voice."Foolishness. Had this Boyfriend, you see,Pretty little thing, silly little him chance for the moon on a string Poor thing! Poor thing...There was this judge, you see,Wanted him like mad he'd send him a bunch of flowers. But did he come down from his tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour

Poor fool. Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing...The Beadle calls on him, all polite Poor thing, poor thing."The Judge," he tells him, "is all contrite, "He blames himself for his dreadful plight, "He MUST come come straight to his house tonight!" Poor thing, poor thing! Of course when he goes there, poor thing, poor thing!

They're having this ball all in Mask's no one he knows is there, poor dear, poor Fool. He wanders tormented and DRINKS, poor thing!'The Judge has repented,' he thinks, poor thing "Oh where is Judge Kaiba?" he asks...He was there alright! Only NOT so contrite! He wasn't no match for such craft, you see And everyone thought it's so droll! They figured he had to be daft, you see. So all of them stood there and LAUGHED, Poor soul! Poor thing!..."

Marik was stopped by Bakura's voice "--NOOO!! Would NO ONE have mercy on him?!"He held his head in sorrow.

Marik gasped and said "So it IS you! The thief king!"

Bakura stood up with fury in his chestnut eyes and snarled "NO! Not " The Thief King" -- That man is dead. It's "Todd" now, "Bakura Todd." And he will have his revenge!"

Marik looked at him and grinned at the word "Revenge" and said "I will help you if you like."

Bakura nodded as he looked at Marik "what happened to Malik and little Yugi?"

Marik thought for a minute then said "He poised himself out of despair, I tried to stop him. The Judge adopted your son like his own."

Bakura bit his lip and held back his sadness 'Malik,his precious gem and poor innocent Yugi.'

Marik said "come on Bakura.I'll let you stay in your old room."

Bakura nodded and followed Marik. He unlocked the door and opened it He walked in, looked behind him and noticed that Bakura was standing as if frozen in the door Marik smiled gently and said "come in...nothings gonna attack you."

Bakura shook his head to clear the shock of seeing his old walked in slowly glancing around the room. After fifteen years nothing had changed much except the room was dusty and It had a emptiness to it.

He noticed the crib that he had made for Yugi over in the corner with a lump under the crossed the room and lifted up the blanket beneath the blanket was Yugi's little stuffed Kuriboh that Bakura had given him when Yugi was a year old.

Marik walked over by the huge window tapping on the floorboards with his Marik heard a hollow sound beneath one of the boards and he bent down and lifted it was a clothed bundle. Marik picked it up and started to unwrap it.

Bakura noticed Marik unwrapping something so he dropped the blanket back down and walked over to where Marik finished unwrapping and handed Bakura a small slowly opened the case, inside were six sliver reached into the case and pulled out one of studied it and started to sing to it.

These are my friends.  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine  
How he smiles in the light.  
My friend, my faithful friend.

Bakura opened up the blade and looked at it in wonder.

Speak to me, friend.  
Whisper, I'll listen.  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sight  
All these years  
Like me, my friend.  
Well, I've come home  
To find you waiting.  
Home  
And we're together  
And we'll do wonders  
Won't we?

You there, my friend.

Marik broke in looking over Bakura's shoulder."I'm your friend too, Bakura."

Bakura ignored Marik "Come, let me hold you." he sang.

"If you only knew, Bakura." Marik muttered.

"Now, with a sigh" Bakura crooned."You grow warm"

"You're warm." Marik muttered to himself placing his hands on Bakura's shoulders.

"In my hand,"Marik and Bakura both sang together.

"My friend,"

"You've come home." sang Marik.

"My clever friend."

"Always had a fondness for you, I did." Marik whispered in to Bakura's ear.

Again Bakura ignored Marik and gently placed one of the blades back in the case."Rest now, my friends." He muttered "Soon I'll unfold you."

"You can move in here,Bakura." Marik suggested

"Soon you'll know splendors"

"Splendors you never have" Marik muttered

"You never have dreamed" Bakura sang.

"All your days," Marik and Bakura choirsed

"My lucky friends."

"Will be yours." whispered Marik.

"Till now your shine I'm your friend."

"Don't they shine beautiful?" Marik said in awe.

"Merely silver." Bakura said

"Silver's good enough for me" answered Marik shrugging his shoulders.

"You shall drip rubies,You'll soon drip precious. Rubies." Bakura touched the blade looked over at Marik."Can you leave for a minute, I'll be down in a while." Bakura nodded and got heard Marik shut the door behind him.

He stood up and lifted his arm in victory."At last, My right arm is complete again!" He declared.

Please review, I will give you cookies if you do! 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Yugi and the Judge

Hands out cookies to all of the reviewers...Thanks for reviewing!

Disclamer I dont own Ygo, Sweeney Todd or anything made by Tim burton

Chapter 2-Meeting Yugi.

On the other side of town, Yami walked slowly his backpack swinging on one hand firmly clasped on his Milleum puzzle as he walked to help it from swaying to and fro. He turned the corner of what seemed to be a never ending street and looked his delight was a walked over to it and sat down took off his back pack, rumaged through it for a few minutes and came out with a book which was full of maps of Domino placed his backpack benth the bench and studied the map trying to find out where to go next..

Up above the street in a small room sat a young boy with tri-colored hair sewing a shirt that had been looked up as his small bird that was called ''.(sorry had to make a abridged joke.) The small bird was tweeting loudly and fluttering around his boy tilted his head and softly started to sing.

_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate sitting in cages_

_never taking wing?_

Yami heard a faint sound coming from the window above the street and he glanced up. Sitting in that said window sat a Boy with tri-colored hair that was much like Yami's own gazed at the younger boy's face marvoling how innocent and beautiful it sttod up and stared at the boy with intrest as he heard him singing still.

_Outside the sky waits, beckoning! Beckoning!_

_Just beyond the bars..._

_How can you remain staring at the rain_

_maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing, anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

Outside the boy's door, The judge heard the singing and went to investagate he took down the picture of a blue eyes white dragon to revael a small peek hole in the wall. The judge looked through it and frowned as the small boy appered to be singing to someone in the streets.

_My cage has many rooms, damask and dark..._

_Nothing there sings, not even my lark._

_Larks never will, you know, when they're captive._

_Teach me to be more adaptive._

_Ah..._

Yami gazed into the boys face as the boy turned to gaze down at him from the high window boy blushed under Yami's intense gaze but kept singing.

_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_

_teach me how to sing._

_If I cannot fly..._

_Let me sing._

The boy looked at Yami once more before leaving the window in a looked up at the window in surprise as the boy left.A begger man brought his attention back to the begger man said "Alms! Alms! For a miserable man! On a miserable chilly...morning..." Yami reached into his pocket and brought out some money and handed it to the man. "Thank ya sir! Thank ya.." the man replied and turned to leave before Yami stopped him.

"Mister, can you tell me who's house this is?" Yami asked

The man looked up at the mansion and said "Ah--That's the great Judge Kaiba's house, that is..."

"...And the young boy who resides there?" Yami asked tilting his head.

The man's eyes widened a bit "O-Oh that's Yugi ...His pretty little ward...Keeps him snug, he does...All locked up...So don't you go trespassing THERE, or its a good whipping for ya -- or any other young men, with MISCHIEF on his mind--!" the man clung onto Yami's arm chuckling as he said this.

Yami pulled his arm away and grumbled. The Man turned away crying "--Alms! Alms! For a DESPERATE man...! "

Yami shook his head and glanced back up at the window and started to sing "I feel you, Yugi.I feel you..." he picked up his bag and swong it over his shoulder. He started to walk over to the Mansion still singing " was half convinced I'd waken, Satisfied enough to dream I was mistaken, Yugi...."

The door to the Mansion was opened and in the door way stood Judge Kaiba. He smiled and said " Come in lad come in."

Yami walked in and followed Kaiba into a large kept glancing around hoping to catch a glance of he was nowhere to be glanced back at him and asked "You said you were looking for the main park?"

Yami nodded and said "Yes, sir." He murmured, as his host handed him a small glass of brandy, "It's large on the map, but somehow, I keep getting lost." Kaiba looked up at him and said "Sit down lad please."

Yami obeyed, sat tensely and took a small gulp of chuckled nevorsily and said "It is embarrassing, a sailor losing his bearings, but everything is just unfamiliar here." He tried to give a small smile, the older man arching a brow at him

"A sailor, eh?" He asked, questioningly

"Yes, sir. The 'Osiris,' from Cairo."

"A sailor must know the ways of the world" Kaiba stood, looking over a few of the books in front of him, "He must be practiced in the ways of the world. Would you say you are practiced, boy?" He asked, his voice having a less kind tone now . Yami tensed in his chair, his grip clenching a little around the glass in his hand.

"Sir?" He asked, trying to keep calm. After all, the black haired man behind him could probably snap him in two.

Oh, yes," The older man murmured absently, "... such practices. The Geishas of Japan, the concubines of Siam, the catamites of Greece, the harlots of India. I have them all here, drawings of them. Everything you've ever dreamed of doing with a woman. Would you like to see?" He asked pulling out a thickly bound book.  
"I think there's been some mistake." Yami muttered

"I think not. You gandered at my ward, Yugi. You gandered at him. YES, sir, you gandered!" Kaiba said acusingly.  
" I meant no harm." Yami flinced a bit as Kaiba put his face close to Yami's and said menenily " Your meaning is immaterial. Mark me! If I see your face again on this street, you'll rue the day you were born." he turned his head and nodded towards the blackhaired man.

The next thing Yami knew he was being thrown out the door by the short but very strong blackhaired man. "The main park is than way." he said pointing in the direction "left , right and then stright ahead understand?"

Yami was then flung down onto the pavement black haired man extanded his staff and as Yami went to get up he was knocked back down by the staff hitting him sharply in the back.

The blackhaird boy placed the staff handle on Yami's head which was now bleeding a bit and he also had a split lip."You heard the Judge boy, Next time it'll be your pretty little brains all over the pavement." he turned and reached into the Yami made to get up the smaller boy threw the backpack out the door and it landed right on Yami's back knocking him back down black haired boy then slammed the door.

Yami coucghed a bit before he bent down to pick up his glanced at the window and despite the pain he smiled and started to sing this time with detemanation. 

_I'll steal you, Yugi_

_I'll steal you..._

_Do they think that walls could hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you..._

_Buried sweetly in your tri-colored hair!_

_I feel you, Yugi_

_And one day I'll steal you!_

_Til I'm with you then,_

_I'm with you there!_

_Sweetly buried in your tri-colored hair...!_

Yami glanced once more up at the Mansion before turning around the corner in the dircetion of the park.

Sorry it was kind of rushed but hope it was good still.

If you review I'll give you chocolate bunnies!


End file.
